Folle de toi
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Skye et Jemma pensent aux sentiments qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre. Songfic (Crazy for you de Scars on 45), Skimmons donc Femslash. Traduction


Folle de toi

Auteur : serenitykid7875

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Crazy for you

Disclaimer : Bon, vous me connaissez, Agents of SHIELD et la fanfiction ne sont pas à moi, seule la traduction m'appartient

* * *

><p><em>Sure, I get under your skin, for I've tried almost everything<em>

**(Maintenant, je t'ai dans la peau, parce que j'ai presque tout essayé)**

_To catch your attention tonight, but you just turn a blind eye_

**(Pour attirer ton attention ce soir, mais tu as juste fermé les yeux)**

_But I only wish, I had something to give_

**(Mais j'aimerais seulement avoir quelque chose à donner)**

_So, I could stop aimlessly wandering_

**(Ainsi, je pourrais cesser de errer sans but)**

Skye était tombée amoureuse de tout ce qui concernait Jemma depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec elle de ce que Coulson lui avait demandé de garder secret ; elle ne pouvait décemment pas cacher un secret comme ça à Jemma, elle était sa meilleure amie et elle voulait seulement qu'elle sache tout.

Jemma voulait plus que tout dire à Skye qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, mais elle savait que cela risquait de changer leur amitié et elle ne voulait pas cela. Ce secret que Skye lui avait dit avait déjà changé beaucoup de choses, mais elle était toujours amoureuse d'elle, peu lui importait qu'elle soit un O-8-4 ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

_Thinking of ways to make you see that_

**(Je réfléchis aux manières de te faire voir)**

_Every single word that you say, every little thing that you do_

**(Chaque simple mot que tu dis, chaque petite chose que tu fais)**

_It's like a hurricane, cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

**(C'est comme un ouragan, parce que je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Darling every time that you leave, you leavin me feeling so blue_

**(Chérie, à chaque fois que tu pars, tu me rends si sombre)**

_Hiding my heart away, cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

**(Je cache mon cœur au loin, parce que je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Oh I'm secretly crazy for you_

**Oh, je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

Elles ont chacune vu leurs sentiments se développer, se rendant compte de combien elles s'aimaient, mais sans jamais rien dire à la personne concernée, par peur de briser leur amitié.

_Well I'm trying to declare how I feel_

**(Eh bien, j'essaie d'expliquer ce que je ressens)**

_Through flowers and cards, surrounded in mystery_

**(Grâce à des fleurs et des cartes, entourées de mystères)**

_I can shout from the top of my lungs, but cat's got my tongue_

**(Je peux essayer de crier aussi fort que je veux, mais un chat a mangé ma langue)**

Skye pensait que le seul moyen pour que Jemma la remarque était de devenir un admirateur secret ; elle acheta des fleurs après s'être arrêté en ville une nuit, et les mis dans la couchette de Jemma avec une carte, elle avait même signé la carte 'ton admirateur secret'

Jemma fut surprise de voir un bouquet de fleurs l'attendre dans sa couchette, elle n'avait jamais reçu de fleurs avant et se demandait qui les avait laissé là. Elle n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer l'écriture, mais elle pouvait dire que ce n'était pas celle de Fitz. Alors ça laissait Ward, Skye, Coulson ou May, mais elle avait vite rayé Coulson et May de la liste, cela ne pouvait pas être l'un d'eux.

_Oh I only hope, I have a story to tell_

**(Oh, j'aimerais seulement avoir une histoire une histoire à raconter)**

_But I'm still confined, by the walls I built myself_

**(Mais je suis toujours confinée entre les murs que j'ai mi-même construits)**

_Maybe someday soon you'll know that..._

**(Peut-être qu'un jour prochain tu saura que...)**

Jemma continua à se demander de qui venaient la carte et les fleurs, mais ils ont vite eu une nouvelle affaire, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de demander à qui que ce soit.

_Thinking of ways to make you see that_

**(Je réfléchis aux manières de te faire voir)**

_Every single word that you say, every little thing that you do_

**(Chaque simple mot que tu dis, chaque petite chose que tu fais)**

_It's like a hurricane, cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

**(C'est comme un ouragan, parce que je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Darling every time that you leave, you leavin me feeling so blue_

**(Chérie, à chaque fois que tu pars, tu me rends si sombre)**

_Hiding my heart away, cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

**(Je cache mon cœur au loin, parce que je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Oh I'm secretly crazy for you_

**Oh, je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

Skye espérait que Jemma comprendrait, mais il semblait évident qu'elle n'allait pas en être capable seule. Elle regardait Jemma étudier un nouvel objet, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point elle était obnubilée par la vision de Jemma faisant ses recherches.

Jemma essayait de se concentrer sur l'objet en face d'elle, mais elle voulait plus que tout savoir qui lui avait donné les fleurs. Elle voulait faire des tests ADN sur la carte, peut-être que cela lui donnerait un indice ou deux sur la personne qui lui avait envoyé le cadeau.

_Well, I only wish I had something to give_

**(Eh bien, j'aimerais seulement avoir quelque chose à donner)**

_So, I can stop aimlessly wondering_

**(Ainsi, je pourrais cesser de errer sans but)**

_How in the hell can I make you see that..._

**(Comment diable puis-je te faire voir que...)**

Skye savait que ferait n'importe quoi pour Jemma, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce secret, elle avait trop peur de perdre sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis dans son enfance, et avoir Jemma près d'elle, quelle que soit la manière, était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner.

Jemma avait fini par abandonner après n'avoir trouvé aucun ADN sur la carte. Ne pas savoir qui lui avait offert ces fleurs et cette carte la gênait, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Elle avait deux personnes sur sa liste, et elle espérait vraiment que c'était Skye, mais elle décida également de ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

_Thinking of ways to make you see that_

**(Je réfléchis aux manières de te faire voir)**

_Every single word that you say, every little thing that you do_

**(Chaque simple mot que tu dis, chaque petite chose que tu fais)**

_It's like a hurricane, cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

**(C'est comme un ouragan, parce que je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Darling every time that you leave, you leavin me feeling so blue_

**(Chérie, à chaque fois que tu pars, tu me rends si sombre)**

_Hiding my heart away, cause I'm secretly crazy for you_

**(Je cache mon cœur au loin, parce que je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Oh I'm secretly crazy for you_

**Oh, je suis secrètement folle de toi)**

_Oh, hopelessly crazy for you_

**(Oh, je suis désespérément folle de toi)**


End file.
